Dark Woods Circus
by Ariever
Summary: We find our heroin once again at death's door! Will she survive the night? And will she find out the horrors of the circus before it's too late? The Final Fantasy characters appear in the later chapters. So no Vinny for you until you eat you veggies!
1. Darkness rises

I was weak. I hadn't eaten in four days. I thought I could go for at least another day of hunting without any game, so I kept walking. Then I got tired. And sluggish. And my feet felt like they were cement blocks and not the four paws I trod on. I stood up, switching into human form, because I was out of energy to keep going on four legs. My ribs were showing, my shirt and pants were just tattered rags, loosely fitting on my emaciated body. I could not go on. I had to get to civilization, at least. So I continued to stumble, fall and shuffle to the nearest town.

XxXxX

"I...made...it..." I wheezed out. I was about to fall over. I would just die here, not be seen by anyone, and just have my body rot. I would just be a memory. No one would have even known I had been. And that's what I thought would happen, as I collapsed, tired from lack of food, exhaustion, and exposure to the many day of rain I had to walk in earlier. I coughed, and kept coughing until I thought I was going to keep coughing until I died. I eventually coughed up a small bit of blood, phlegm, and I shook violently as I threw up what ever was left in my stomach. It's not like I had anything anything in my stomach, there was nothing at all to eat, for anything smart enough would be hibernating, or have flown away by now. My heavy eyelids closed, I was thinking they would stay that way permanently, and went unconscious. At least I wouldn't suffer anymore.

* * *

"Eww! What is that...thing?!"

"Calm down, honey. It's a wolf-man. I found her on the outskirts of town. She almost died."

"I don't care what she- how did you know it was a female?"

"I-i checked when I changed her clothes."

"You sick old man! Just get that thing washed! It reeks!"

After that exchange, I woke up sleepily. I stretched and got up, to see where in the world I was. It was warm, I can say that.

I woke up in the gaudiest house I've ever seen. I mean really. There were antiques everywhere and it looked like someone just found random expensive and shiny objects, then threw them on a shelf. The furniture wasn't any better, either. One couch was blue and green, and another was red, gold, and had shiny stones and tassels on it. But who am I to judge, I lived in a den most of my life.

"Hey," Said a voice, behind me.

"Hmm?" I turned around, and saw a man. He had a scruffy beard, a red and black shirt. And a pair of jeans on.

"I thought you would want some food, so I got some meat for you. It's still raw, but it should be ok for you. It's sitting on the counter for you, if your hungry."

"Thank you, sir." I replied. I tried to hide how hungry I was in front of him, for I was taught better that to become a mindless beast, like most of my other siblings had become.

"Oh, and, uhh... My wife asked you to take a shower. Do you know how?" He seemed slightly uncomfortable, which was to be expected. Ant normal person would've been offended, but not me. I sort of expected to be smelly, being in the rain, and walking for several days.

"It's alright. I understand." I answered, throwing him off guard with my calmness. "May I have your name, kind sir?"

"M-my name is Gabriel. Gabriel Farrell. You can just call me Gabe. And yours?"

"Ariever Jenkins. Pleased to meet you."

"Well, Ariever, I have business to take care of. I will see you later."

"See ya."

As soon as he left, I went towards the kitchen, where he said he left food for me. I ate it, cleaned up the area where I slept (I left a dirt spot on the rug), then took my shower.


	2. Darkness Falls

"Deep into the forest,  
Far far in the back that way  
There is a circus  
The chairman with the big eyesand ten meters tall  
All of the cast is jolly  
Their forms are rather strange  
But its so fun!  
The Dark woods circus"

* * *

I finished taking my shower, and I shook myself off in the tub. Now dry, I decided to go look around the house. I saw various knick-nacks: dolls, ceramic figurines, and toys of all sorts. I also spotted something, something odd. Out of all the various items, I saw a poster. It said:

**The Dark Woods Circus!**

**Excitement! Fun! Thrills!**

**Watch the goofy clowns!**

**See the daredevil lion tamer stick his head inside the lion's mouth!**

**Acrobats cross the tightrope. Without a net!**

**Ringmaster: Gabriel Farrell**

**Children...Free!**

**Adults...$2**

**Seniors...$1**

'So that man was a ring leader of a circus. That's nice.' I thought to myself. 'The poster must have been his first show. I wonder if it went well.'

"I see your looking at the old circus poster. What do you think?" I turned around and saw Gabe standing behind me. I really couldn't see his face. It was darkened, somehow.

"I like it. Are you still a ring master?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. I was about to start another show. I trust that you have rested, eaten and showered. Would you like to come with me?" I finally got to see his eyes, they were green, and they had a sparkle in them. Something deep down inside me was trying to tell me not to go with him, but I ignored it. I decided this man was trustworthy, so I went along and joined him.

"I would love to come with you." I said, ready to depart.

"Wonderful! Let's go, then. I'll go grab my hat." He grinned, but his grin had a slightly twisted look to it. I didn't see the red flags that he put up, and went along with it.

* * *

We walked down a path that led through some dark trees to the circus. It looked different than it did in the picture, the illustration depicting it bright and cheerful. The circus tent was dark, and had water stains and was bleached to almost whiteness.

"I was just about to set up the tents." Said Gabe. "Would you mind helping me?" There was a darker tone to his cheerful voice.

"I'll help. It's the least I could do to repay you."

"Thanks! First, I need you to pick up the lumber over there. I heard him pick up an item, but I though he just was picking up lumber, also. I walked over to the pile of lumber, and started to fill my arms with it. My back facing him, I wasn't prepared for what he did next.

He walked behind me and hit me over the head with a log, knocking me out.

* * *

"...owww..."

I woke up with a lump on my head, and in a large cage. I saw a bone, a rag, and an old blanket. I walked over to the door of the steel cage, and tried to open it. It was chained with a padlock. I was angry now, going full Lycan form, and roaring,

"**LET ME OUT OF HERE!****"**

"Now now, that's not a pretty voice." I heard Gabe chuckle, standing over by the entrance of the tent.

"Let me go, Gabe." I said, my purple eyes glowing in fury.

"Now, now, you don't want to die, do you? If you try to attack me, I'll just punish you. Severely. And we don't wasn't that to happen, do we? Especially not before you first, _performance."_

"Performance?!" I yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear.


End file.
